Little Boys
by KaliRae
Summary: Just a little story of Neji asking Gaara to be His Boyfriend.


**Little Boys**

Just a little Fic about Neji asking Gaara to be his boyfriend. Might be a One shot but not sure yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of the Naruto anime or manga series. sobs uncontrollably

**Warning**: sniff Sniff This is a yaoi fanfiction. Yes I caught sucked into the writing of yaoi. I was against the whole Gaara/Neji pairing but now I think is it kind of cute. If you do not like it stop here and hit the back button. If not . . ENJOY!!

He never thought he could feel like this. He was thrown into a sea of emotions the young Hyuga has never felt before. Neji Hyuga was normally a very calm collected individual but today he sat on a bridge just outside the village deep in thought arguing with himself. He sat there, leaning against the railing just staring at the water. It was early morning the sun had just stared to rise banishing the dark of night that still hung in the air. Neji was used to being up this early, being one to train in the early light, it was just another morning to him. This morning though was not filled with his normal routine, our young Hyuga was plagued with the whisper of his own name.

_I have never met someone who could turn my mind upside down with one word. Just a look and he stole my very breath from me. The very whisper of my name still haunts my thoughts. I can't get that meeting out of my head. _"What's wrong with me?" with that Neji stood up and began to walk back to the Hyuga compound. _What could this mean? I don't get it. I shouldn't feel this way about him, he is a fellow ninja. He could be my enemy tomorrow. What should I do?_

Neji was in deep thought and ran right into Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, literally.

"Hey watch it!" Kankuro yelled and drew back to hit Neji, "Oh, its you."

"Hello, Kankuro." Neji said straightening his shirt. "What did you mean by the 'oh its you'"

"Gaara mentioned something about a kid with long hair." he replied.

_He mentioned me! _

"Oh, he did." Neji looked down at his feet "I have to get going"

"yeah, see ya later"

_Why would he mention me? We haven't spoken to each other but in passing._ Neji had again been lost in thought and found himself near Naruto's House. _What? When did I pass the compound? _

"NEJI!!" and the poor boy was tackled the moment his name reached his ears. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE TO TRAIN THIS MORNING!"

"Get OFF me Lee!" he said punching the VERY hyper-active youth.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD TRAIN WITH ME THIS MORNING!" Lee yelled at Neji who was trying and failing to get the young man off of him.

"I had something I needed to deal with." Neji stood up and began dusting himself off. "Your too loud to deal with this early in the morning anyway."

"LEE!" it was Guy Sensei. _not him too. _" LETS RUN AROUND THE TOWN 100 TIMES BEFORE BREAKFAST!"

"YES, SENSEI" with that they both took off running leaving Neji standing there shaking his head with a perplexed look on his face. _I'll never understand them._

**Point of view Change. GAARA**

"Temari, leave me alone." Gaara said shutting the door to his hotel room.

"Gaara! Come on why won't you tell me what's wrong?" his older sister asked him through the door.

"Because you'll do something stupid and then I will have to kick your ass!" he yelled back.

"aw, Gaara, I will not." she said opening the door. "now just tell me."

"no"

"please"

"I said no."

"is it about a girl?"

"NO, let it go, Temari"

"is it about a boy?"

". . . . . "

"I knew it." she said getting excited. She sat on the bed, crossed her legs and leaned forward. "so who is it? Do you like him? Or is it more like your going to kill him?"

"if I said I was going to kill him would you leave me alone?" Gaara said sitting in a chair looking away from his sister.

"no, because I know your lying now."

". . . . . . " _why does she always do this? _

"alright come on spill it, you know you have to tell me. This is like the first time you have liked someone."

"no it not." he said still not looking at his sister.

"Gaara. . . Come on." she said. He could feel her looking at him. _I hate this. She always gets me to talk._ "who is it?"

"Neji Hyuga." He said softly.

"What about Hyuga?" They both turned to see Kankuro standing in the doorway. "are you talking about him again?"

"You told Kanky, but you can't tell me?" Temari said looking a little hurt.

"oh, come on, he didn't even know if he should like him being a guy. I told him if that's what his heart says go with it." Gaara was blushing now, he hands were clenched on his knees and he refused to look at his siblings. Unsure of what to say.

"its okay Gaara." Temari said, "are you going to tell him?"

"NO!" he said looking up quickly his eyes showing a flash of fear, but a quickly as is appeared it was gone. "no." Gaara got up then and left the room, leaving his siblings just staring after him.

_What right do they have asking me such questions. Whose business is it who I like or who I don't. _

_**They were just trying to be helpful. It is their job to look after you. **_

_Shut up, Shukaku! I don't need your opinion too._

_**Why? The Neji boy is more than suitable for you. Good looking and powerful. Not a bad choice.**_

_Shukaku! Just shut up for once! _

_**Fine**_

Gaara had found himself drawn to where he had first seen Neji. The training yard. It was empty now. Which was good for Gaara, he didn't really like people that much. He just stood there staring at the sky when the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

**Point of view change . . . Again.**

Neji had stopped at seeing Gaara, he just stood there not knowing what to do. He had not thought that he would see him here at this time of day. It was still quite early. Gaara just stood there as well, just staring at him.

_What should I do? He's so damn hot! . . . . Wait! Did I just think that!! _

"hello Neji" Gaara's voice was soft but it carried right to Neji's ears.

"A little early to be up isn't, Gaara?" _Lame. _Neji was mentally kicking himself.

"Not for me." he heard Gaara say, " I rarely sleep."

"oh" Neji started walking over to the tall red head. "that has to be hard."

". . . . . Not really."

There was silence between the boys. Neither one knew how the other felt or how to tell the other they felt anything.

_Should I say something. No. everything I want to say I am to afraid to say it. But I should say something. _

The whole time that Neji was arguing with himself Gaara just stared at him. _I should just say and get it over with then at least I can get some sleep._

"Gaara. .. . " Neji took a deep breath. " ireallyliekyouandwaswonderingifyouwouldliektobemyboyfriend" Neji looked down away from Gaara not wanting to look at him in case he said no.

"what?" Gaara asked with a surprised and confused look on his face.

Neji just looked at him unsure of what to do next. To nervous to dare speak even one word. He decide to act instead. He quickly stepped forward and put his lips to the red heads.

**Gaara**

_WHAT!! _

_**Ha hah!**_

_What should I do?? He's actually kissing me!!_

_**You are an idiot KISS HIM BACK!! **_

Gaara put his hand on the back of Neji's head and pushed into the kiss. His other hand found its way to Neji's waist and pulled him closer. Neji was shocked and stiffened up at first but then let himself fall into Gaara's embrace. They broke the kiss. Both a little shocked at what they just did.

_**Ha!! Gaara and Neji sitting in a tree!!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**HA HA HA HA **_

They both stood there a moment, staring at each other.

"Gaara would you like to have lunch at my house?"

Gaara just nodded his answer and Kissed Neji again.


End file.
